Spa Time
by MidnightWolf45
Summary: Tony has had a stressful time at work. That will all change when he goes to the spa and receives a massage from Daria


Tony has been under a lot of stress lately. He has been working long hours and late nights at the accounting firm he works at. They have been working him non stop to get all these reports and other documents done to the point where he almost can't take it anymore. He has been working nonstop and has barely had any breaks whatsoever. He knew that he had to get away from it all somehow. So, he decided to use some of the vacation days he had in order to clear his head from all this stress he had.

As he was leaving work, one of his co workers asked if Tony was going to be here tomorrow. Tony told him no and he was going to use one of his sick days so he can get some rest since he's been basically overworked. The co worker could tell that Tony was indeed overworked. He then gave Tony a card to a place called Mountain Spring Spa. He said that the facility can give you one day of relaxation and it will feel like you were there for weeks and fully recharged after you are done. Tony, while not usually into these sorts of things, decides to go since he would try anything in order to relax.

The next day, he went to the Mountain Spring Spa. He showed the receptionist the card his coworker gave him. He then told Tony to head to room 234 down the hall and Daria would be with him in a minute. He went to the room where he was suppose to meet Daria. When she arrived, Tony was surprised to learn that Daria was the same Daria that he knew from being a friend of Garth's. Daria explained that she works here as it is her profession in healing techniques. Tony asked what she was going to do.

Daria said that she had to do something first, but he could use the hot tub when she comes back helping another customer. Tony took up the offer and went into the hot tub. Once inside, he could really feel minerals and warmth of the water on his body. He could feel himself relaxing within his bones. He was starting to lose all the stress in his bones from the hot water and could feel himself falling asleep.

When he woke up, Daria woke him and told him that she was ready to give him his special massage. Tony asked how she was going to do that since she is blind. Daria explained that she has her ways in massage therapy to the point where she is considered the best by many. Tony then got on the massage board and began to lay on his chest. Once on the board, Daria would then begin to place his paws on his back and begin rubbing it gently. Tony could really feel how good she was with her paws. He was enjoying how she was rubbing and massaging his back with her paws. He could feel different spots on his back feeling looser and more relaxed. He could feel the tension from his back go away by her chopping his back too. Daria told him that she can sense all the stress in his body starting to disappear. Tony told Darai that she was good at this and how she really is the best at what she does.

After a thirty minutes of this, Daria was finished with her treatment. Tony then asked her how he was going to pay her. Daria gave him two options: He could pay the full amount or he could get the discount from her for just an hour of his time with her. Tony asked what she meant by this; Daria responded by taking off her robes and revealing her chest to Tony. Tony's jaw dropped at the sight of her sexy body. Since he figured he could get a discount from this, Tony accepted it and the two began to make out.

The two would continue to make out while they were on the massage bed. Tony would touch every part of Daria's body and Daria would touch every part of Tony's body. After they were done, Tony guided Daria down to his wolfhood so she could begin sucking on it. As she was sucking it, Tony could really feel how soft and wet she was on his wolfhood. He could feel her tongue move all around him. Tony would then tell Daria to get on this bed so he could start licking her womanhood. Once she was on the bed, Tony began to lick her womanhood. Daria could feel how deep Tony was going inside of her and how wet her tongue really is inside of her. She told Tony that his tongue and technique were wonderful. After a long time of licking, Daria let out all her fluids on to Tony. Tony then had her turn around so he could began taking her in the butt. Once inside, Tony would begin to thrust inside o he with all his strength. While he was doing this, he was going faster than he normally would when he did someone. This was all thanks to Daria taking away all of his stress in his back and making him feel more limber. As he was thrusting, Daria would ask Tony to keep going like this in her womanhood and she won't even charge hm . After hearing this, Tony immediately switched to her womanhood. He would begin to pound her with all of his strength. Darai would simply take in all the pleasure and ecstasy she was getting from having his huge wolfhoood inside of her. Tony would then give her a few spankings and he would even squeeze her chest while he was pounding her. After a while Tony could feel himself ready to burst. He took out his wolfhood and began spraying all of his juices all over Daria. ONce he was done, the two would make out again for a long period of time

The next day, Tony was able to go back to work with a lot of energy. He would be able to take in all of his work that was left for him and do it with ease thanks to Daria's massage therapy. He would then make sure too keep that card Daria gave him so he could have another opportunity to relax with her again.


End file.
